I hate that i love you, The sequel!
by California Gruesome
Summary: This is a sequel to xEmerald Isle 'I hate that i love you' basically, i read it and thought up of this idea because i felt sorry for little Stanly. this is an OCxStan fanfic.
1. In introduce you: Kayden Mars!

-Shift…Shift-

-Rustle…Rustle-

What the hell?

_-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP-_

"Argh!" I yelled as I fell out of bed. Damn, what a way to start a morning

……IT'S ONLY 6:30! WHO SET MY ALARM CLOCK TO!?...oh yes. I'm not I seattle anymore(old school started at 9:00am..this one starts at 7:30…evil school)

Damnit…I'm in south park. My mom made us move here because she got bored of Seattle. No worries there are bright sides somewhere!..bright sides…oh I'll never have to face Jerome again! That little bastard…and and oh! I will FINALLY stop getting weird glances from that damn nun sister jean! Things may turn out nicely. I dragged myself like a slug to the bathroom, pushing my little sister Heron out. I took a quick shower and decided to wear a pink hate, black and white striped shirt (horozontal) and pink pants. Don't get me wrong, I hate the colour pink, but the outfit is nice for a first day at a new school no? holy hell! Almost forgot my lucky fingerless gloves. I slipped those on and ran out the door with my bag on my shoulders

Oh…I didn't tell you who I am yet! Forgetful forgetful. I'm Kayden and yes, that is a boy name. I have long, black hair and light blue eyes. I suppose I'm average height and strangly enough I'm a geek. No, not those really weird geeks that have no lives or anything, i'm just the one who knows all the weird facts about the world, and reads things no one really cares to look at.

Anyway, I ran downstairs and found my mom reading the newspaper

"Hey mom, who's driving me to school today?" I asked, since she would usually be at the door by now saying "Hurry Kayden! We gotta get you to school!"

"Oh honey, didn't I tell you? You're taking the bus this year!" She said, as if she had told me

"I am? Why didn't you warn me of this?!"

"Must have slipped my mind. Now shoo! Off to school"

Groan….damn it mother.

Well I suppose today will be full of first. First time I really ever rode a school bus to school…ever…You know besides field trips and such. I ran to the bus stop and when it arrived around 5 minutes later, I hopped aboard.

Then my shyness hit me. God damnit. I didn't need this today. I decided to sit at the back. I didn't want to much attention drawn to me. New kid and such. In front of me were two kids (to whom were boys) One was wearing a blue beanie..which was cute…and the other wearing this green hat. I dunno the name, but it certainly was a hat I've seen somewhere before.

There were two kids on the opposite side of me. One a bit..obese…and the other one wearing a orange parka

Orange Parka? Aren't those…deadly?

The overweight kid nudged the parka one

"Hey..hey Kenny.." He said

"Mmm?"

"We have a new kid in our mits…hehehee….we can use her as bait..and since she's a hoe, she'll be even better than butters!" The fat one grinned.

What the-?

"Heeeyyy there" He addressed me, trying to play, smooth?

"Uh..hello?"

"What's your name?"

" Mars." I answered

"You got balls Kayden Mars?'' He asked, with a smirk on his face

What?

"No, actually I'm a female…?" I replied

The hell was this kids' problem?

"Damnit, Cartman. Leave her alone" Blue beanie said

"Awwwwwwwww defending your girlfriend?"

"Shut up, fat ass." Green hat kid said

"No you shut up! You stupid ass Jew!"

Does he have a problem with Jews?

"Wait…he;s Jewish?" I asked

" far..far…FAR away" Fat kid replied

"Wait..why? So he;s Jewish, is that suppose to mean something?" I asked, curious to why this kid disliked jews

"For god's sake Cartman! Don't belittle my people!"

"'Meh meh meh meh my people'" Fat kid (cartman?) mocked

"Cartman…don't make me come over there"

"Pssh…I'm not afraid of you…stupid jew boy kahl…" He walked away to another seat.

"Ignore him. He;s naturally jus t a fat ass, and by the way I'm Kyle" Kyle said, turning around

"Hi Kyle, I'm Kayden…heh..probably knew that by now" I replied..nice moves Kayden..very nice.

"I'm Stan" Stan introduced himself.

"And I'm guessing your Kenny?" I asked the boy in the orange parka. He nodded yes.

We talked a little and I found out a few things. Kyle and Stan are cool, and Kenny seems awesome to just a bit…perverted…and I really didn't have to talk to Cartman to realize what a dick he was…or…just a fat ass…and…he reminds me of Hitler?

Finally the bus ride ended, and we entered the hallways

"You guys are in 8th grade, yes?" I asked

"Yeah" Stan replied

"Awesome!" I said, a bit to enthusiastically. Well at least someone KNOWS me now..Hmm, I guess I'm the only girl in this group of boys. That doesn't bother me really, I enjoy it.

"Do you have your agenda?" Stan asked me

"Mhmm…I have…damn" I said

"There's a class named 'damn'? WHY WASN'T I NOTIFIED!?" Kenny asked

"Because you wanted to fill out all your classes as sex-ed…." Kyle said, chuckiling

I started laughing

"Kenny, there's no class named damn…I just said it because my first class is English A" I answered

"Sweet, I have English A to. I'll walk you." Stan said, while gesturing to me that he'd walk with me

"I have P.E" Kyle remarked

"Well I have Geometry" Kenny stated. "Cya guys later"

"Cya Kenny" we all shouted

I walked with Stan and Kyle went to the Gym

Whew…it's gonna be a long day…but at least I have friends, right?


	2. Love will bite you in the ASS

Author's note: I forgot to add this is the FIRST chapter. Silly me! This is a sequel to 'I Hate that I love you' by xEmerald Isle. So, indeed she DOES have some credit in this! No, she didn't WRITE this one, but this IS a sequel to her story, so I wanna say thanks Emerald!. Oh and readers, do me a favour. If Kayden seems like a goodie-two-shoes PLEASE let me know. I can't have a goodie two shoes in my writing. It's illegal….in my mind at least. Oh and btw Kayden is my picture so you can have a look at that instead of trying to imagine it (sometimes it's hard my friends) now take that picture and turn it into a 13 year old girl with boobies and has a body shaped like an hour glass! SEXY NO? anyway, I'm ranting. ON WITH THE STORY!

_"Hmm, what's the english teacher's name?" I asked. I always seem to like to know the teacher's NAME first_

_"I think it's Ms. Robinson, aka Robin hood." Stan answered_

_I giggled "Robin hood?"_

_"Mhmm. She likes to wear this green hat with a red feather…"_

_No way. Teachers DO that here? Well Jesus Christ this'll be a crazy year_

_As we were walking there was this big puddle in the hallway, I really wasn't paying attention so Stan pulled me outta the way_

_"Oh, thanks Stan" I said, thanking him that he didn't just let me fall flat on my ass._

_"No problem" He replied, giving me this 'don't mention it' grin._

_I grinned back. This was gonna be FUN ….i hope….._

_We entered the class. And everyone just said "MARSHHHHHHHH" _

_"HEYYYY" Stan replied._

_"Who's the girl, Stan?" Some kid in a red shirt and black pants asked, lifting an eyebrow at me._

_"This here is my …hmm…friend Kayden" He answered_

_Really? He considers me his friend? Cool!_

_"Your friend, aye?" Red shirt kid asked, with a smirk_

_"Orrrrr is she your girlfrienddddd?"_

_We both turned deep red. Where the HELL do people get assumtions like that?_

_"Now where did that accusation come from, Clyde?" Stan questioned, his face still deep red_

_"The way your holding her arm, lover boy" red shirt kid (Clyde?) replied_

_I just realized that Stan was still holding my arm from when he pulled me from that puddle. Apparently so did he. He then let go and rubbed the back of his head, grinning._

_"Oh, fuck" He suddenly gasped, his face turning pale_

_What the hell happened?_

_"Stan?" I inquired_

_I followed his gaze to a girl, sitting next to fat ass. She was wearing a purple top and yellow skirt. What's the big deal? Did he like her or something?_

_"Bitch…"_

_what?_

_"Huh?" I looked at him, dumbfounded_

_"Oh sorry not you, her" He retorted_

_"…She's my ex.."_

_OHHHHHHHHH._

_"Oh, sorry..-cough-" I replied. I'm not good in awkward situations….._

_"Ah forget about it. Let's go sit down" He gestured two seats in the second row and pulled out the one he wanted me sit on._

_"Thanks dude" I said as I sat down and he sat next to me_

_"You…just said dude" He looked at me _astonished as if it were illegal for me to say the word

"Yes? I say it on a regular basis?" I laughed.

"Oh oh right I just um…never heard a girl say that"

"I'm not like other girls, Mr. Marsh" I replied while reaching in my bag for a pencil

"Well that's good" He remarked, grinning those really cute cheesy grins

------------WENDY'S P.O.V---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was I staring? Damn I didn't mean to. Cartman is talking to some other boy behind us about the Teraance and Phillip show. I still can't believe they still WATCH it.

………….who the hell is that girl sitting next to stan?................

There are a lot of boys around her. Maybe she's giving jokes?

Now everyone around that area is dying of laughter

I saw one of them high-five her and say "NICE ONE KAYDEN!"

So, the little whores' name is Kayden? Alright….

"Wendy….Wendy…WENDY!!!!!!" Cartman said, tapping my shoulder over and over

"AHHHHHH! YES? WHAT?" I yelled. Damn I was daydreaming!

"I've been calling your name over and over again! What's with you?" he asked

"It's nothing, Cartman, thanks for asking though" I gave him a little kiss and smiled

"Alright then…so anyway then he said NO YOU'RE THE UNCLE FUCKER-" He replied and then turned back to the boy he was talking to

….I may not know this girl

But I do know that I DON'T like her…

Tssh, attention whore…

Let's see…I guess I could read my english book until Ms. Robinson comes back

So chapter 3….

All of a sudden I hear a huge "BLAHHHHH" I swinged my self around in the direction I heard it from and I saw…the most horrible thing….EVER….

-----------------------------------Kayden's P.O.V-------------------------------

"AWESOME!" I screeched, throwing my hands in the air. Dude! Stan TOTTALY just puked all over the floor! It was killing me with laughter.

"Hehe, SOMEONE CALL THE JANITOR!" Clyde yelled, as some other kid pressed the intercom button and called for a janitor.

I looked at Stan

_"Does this happen often?" I asked him_

_"Yes and no" He answered with a smile_

_Then the Janitor walked in. He sighed_

_"Mr. Marsh? First vomit of the term?" He asked_

_"I suppose so, Joey" Stan replied and he watched the janitor mop up his mess_

_"Ah, well it happens" The Janitor remarked as he finished. "Cya kids another time"_

_"Cya Joey" Some kids replied_

_"Kayden, are you sure you're a girl?" Token asked, me from behind_

_"That's a stupid question, Token. I am apparently a girl" I stated with a smirk_

_-------------------------BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG-----------------------------------------_

_OH! OFF WITH THE BELL!_

_Stan and I got up and ran to the hallway. We found Kenny, Kyle and Cartman talking about what happened in class_

_"Hey guys!" I exclaimed. "What's going on?"_

_"Nothin' much. What's going on with YOU two?" Cartman asked_

_"Hmm? I'd say nothing, fat ass, what about you Kyle?"_

_"Just…hearing things…you know how school is" Kyle remarked raising an eyebrow_

_What's with them lately?_

_As if reading my thoughts, Stan asked "Okay, guys. What's the deal?"_

_"What? Oh nothing nothing" Kenny answered…gazing into space_

_"Boys..hehe…" I giggled as I opened my locker and got out the stuff I would need for art class._

_"Okay guys I have art class. What about you?" I asked_

_"Math" Kenny replied_

_"Social Studies" Stan said_

_"Integrated Science" Kyle remarked_

_"None of your damn buisness, hoe" Cartman, the god damn fat ass, said._

_Not that I really give a rat's ass about cartman at this point, I said _

_"Ah well meet you guys here before third period then?" I inquired_

_"Sure, Kayden. Cya later" they all replied, while waving to me. (except fat ass, of course)_

_---------------Normal P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------_

_Stan just kept looking at Kayden until she disappeared around the coner. 'Damn, she's one awesome girl' He thought to himself._

_'I wonder if she likes Terrance and Phillip?' he questioned, smiling to himself._

_This girl was REALLY awesome._

_---------------------------------------Stans P.O.V---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Wow, Kayden is WEIRD" I said aloud_

_"What do you mean 'weird'?" Kyle asked me, leaning against the lockers_

_I shruged_

_"She isn't like other girls, I mean you should've SEEN her in class today! She was giving the most hilarious jokes ever and god she imitates people so well you'd think she's a parrot or something!"_

_"Stan" Kyle interupted, his face turning all serious_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I heard you threw up in front of Kayden today" He snickered as he said those words_

_So? Where was he going with this?_

_"Wait…so? I throw up all the time" I answered._

_"No no, not all the time. Only when…um..dude only when you're in love" He stated, looking awkward as if those words pained his insides_

_"NOOO NOO NOO…NO! DUDE…I JUST met her…" I protested. There was no way I fell in love with her in and hour and 12 minutes! _

_"Oh really?" Kenny questioned, rubbing his hands in a perverted manner._

_Oh shit._

_This…is gonna be…real….real bad…._

Authors note: mhmmm oh yeah mhm mhm mhm don't you just love the tension? and uh oh, watch out for _ she doesn't look happy!

looks like my little oc is making friends quickly aye? –wink-

pateince my dear readers. i shall up date soon!


	3. Jealous Girls And Disney Music

Authors Note: Oh joy! My dearest emrald loves the story so far 3

xEmerald Isle  
2010-01-27 . chapter 2

I loved this chapter! It was awesome =D  
Aww, Stan puked in front of Kayden! Thats so cute! He's starting to like her! SO adorable! XD  
Thanks for mentioning my name by the way =D  
Update soon! =D

Awwww I shall! And thankies you!. My dearest readers I would appreciate it if you REVIEW MEH STORY! :D now, enough with the chit chatting! To Mr. Marsh and his complicated love life!

Stan: HEY! I DO NOT HAVE A COMPLICATED LOVE LIF-

Me: Stanley, you and I both know yur life is fucked up. Now deal with it and go buy Kayden flowers :D

Stan: i-i…ah whatever….

Tehe. . oh! And I will be introducing some new oc's! pay attention to them though. They're not really important xD

----- Kayden's P.O.V----------Magical Time skip of doom----11:30am-------hehe------

As Kyle and I walked out of Film class, I was feeling a tad awkward. Why were so many girls glaring at me during the class? One blonde chick was whispering to this brunette, then glancing at me, then whispering again and so forth. I had asked Kyle about it…

"Um…Why are those girls LOOKING at me like that?" I whispered to Kyle

He glanced in their direction

"Hmm…either they're plotting against you, or it's the new kid stuff. It happens all the time my friend"

"So, it's completely natural?" I replied

"Isn't it for all girls?"

"Not all girls, My afro-frodo friend. I'm just as lost as any boy" I told him, honestly.

I was never really the feminine girl. My sister always ASKED me why I never wanted to play barbie with her. I really tried. Honest I did. But I would always end up tying them to the fan and saying "Oh no! this ferris wheel is rigged! AHHHH" and her poor little barbie would be in shreds. Tsk, I am really weird ya know?

"Okay everyone. POP QUIZ!" Mr. Rollis said

Shit. A pop quiz? ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?

Man if my dad wasn't a director I'd be screwed….

"This'll be an easy pop-quiz class. You can raise your hand and answer"

Well at least this guy is fair…

"But only if I want you to"

Spoke to soon. All teachers are evil…

"Man, the class is so screwed" Kyle whispered to me. I had to agree

"First question! What duet did John Travolta and Olivia Newton sing in an old time movie?"

……..THAT? I WAS EXPECTING SOMETHING MUCH HARDER…..

I raised my hand

"Kayden?"

"That movie was Grease? And the star-struck duet was known as "You're The One That I Want"

The class looked dumbfounded

Wait…were they looking at ME? What did I do now?

"That's correct!"

Kyle patted me on the back. "Nice! Even I didn't know the answer!"

Sweet.

"Okay, I'm gonna try to make this more fun, you guys can get into group of 3, since this class only has 15 students. Kayden will be the first captain, Bebe can be the second, and Tweek can be the third" Mr. Rollis said, smiling

"OH JESUS! WHY ME? IM GONNA TOTALLY SCREW UP…" (Tweek?) said, slightly twitching

Well someone drank to much coffe…

"Kayden, you may pick first"

"Kyle?" I remarked. Of course I wanted kyle on my team!

"I'll take Heidi" BeBe said flatly

"I..i…I DON'T KNOW! UH…BUTTERS?" Tweek said with a panicky tone

It was my turn again. Damn, I didn't know anymore kids…

I whispered to Kyle "You can go ahead and pick more people. Since I don't know anymore"

He grinned at this oppurtunity. And damn well he took it

"Craig?" Kyle called this kids name. he brought his seat closer to ours.

"Jessica" Bebe said

"Rockelle?" Tweek asked

"Olivia" ?

And so on and so forth

FINALLY WE WERE DONE. And the pop quiz begain (I'm lazy, okay? So I'm just gonna mention two damn questions and then skip. And yes people, stan is in this class –wink-)

then continued with "Where is this term found? "I must have the gypsi girl, or she shall be killed?!"

Hmm..gypsi…killed…-gasp-

I whispered Kyle the answer. He raised his hand

"Broflovski!"

"The Hunchback Of Notre Dame?"

"Correct!"

Woo! We were on fire!

Bebe glared at me. Now really, WHAT was her problem?

"Alright class this is the last question. What does this sentece mean? J'et aime, J'et adore Evangeline, and what movie did it come from?"

Damn, he used a kiddy movie on me?!?! I mean no offence but I love that movie.

Stan was grinning. Probably knew the answer

He raised his hand

"Marsh?"

"Um..Princess and the frog? Disney?"

OH. MY. GOD. HE KNEW ?

"Well that's the movie, but what does the sentence mean?"

Stan looked dumfounded. Well at least he knew the movie! I know it's french….hmm

I glanced at Kyle. He shrugged. But then I looked at Stan again. The way he scratched his head…the way he looked down when he didn't know something…it was so..so cute…That god forsaken beanie covering his jet black hair…gah..it made me tingle inside…aww

"I love you.." I said. Wait what did I just say?

"Correct! Kayden's team wins!" Wha? THAT'S what it means? Whew! Lucky break!

….But I'm still lost…why the hell? WHAT the hell?

Either this is puberty, or something is very wrong

Very very very wrong

Anyway, let's excuse my unpleasant flashback and come back to the present no?

--------------------------Lunch room---------------------------

"I feel a rush of success! Is that natural? Please tell me it's natural!" I exclaimed as I thrust my tray on the table.

"I dunno about women pms, so why don't you sit down with the other bimbos and go swoon over Nick Jonas?" Cartman somehow managed to say around the big glob of food in his mouth

"Oh shut up, fat ass. You and I both know that Nick Jonas is gay, and your even worse. I wouldn't be surprised if I caught you jerkin of to his damn picture" Holy CRAP! Did I just say that?

"DAMN…" All the boys, including Cartman, exclaimed. Well come on, I told them I was in a rush!

"….Sorry…" I said flatly. I was kinda shaken up by what I said in film class I didn't really mean to take it out on Cartman, but you know

"I just need to listen to music or something" I whipped out my ipod and put it on shuffle. I listened.

"Holy…." I blushed. Was my ipod trying to TORTURE me?

"Damn…I took my DISNEY IPOD" I shouted. HOW COULD I TAKE MY DISNEY IPOD?!?!

Next thing I knew, Kenny had my ipod in his hands. NOOOOOO!!!!

"Gimmie that kenny!" Cartman grabbed it. And listened

"The fuck is this gay crap?" He mocked. And gave it to Kyle to listen

"It can't be that bad cart-OH MY GOD" Kyle started, then finished with his eyes bulging

"I don't get it. Whats the big deal?" Stan said as he stole my ipod as well. I really didn't feel like fighting for my ipod right now. So I just enjoyed watching the boys horrified looks

Stan looked at me, to the ipod, then me again. Then they all laughed

"What? That song is..such!...a classic" I tried defending my disney. I was a sucker for it anyway

"THAT EXPLAINS IT!" By this time Kyle was roaring with laughter

"Maaannnn who knew?" Stan half asked, half said. He was laughing

"What's wrong with 'Ma Belle Evangeline?" I asked. Really, what was wrong with it?

"" Cartman answered

"Oh what the fuck ever" I growled as I took my ipod back. I looked for the only non-disney song that was on that list. Good. Paramore. My music distracted me for awhile…and I started dreaming off….

Okay, so so far this blonde chick was glaring at me. Okay not bad. OHHH MY SONG PLAYED! WHOO!

I gave it to stan to listen to. He grinned.

Then he gave it to Kyle. He grinned.

"Kayden, what the hell?" Stan looked at me like I was a damn alien

"What? I can't like the show to?"

Cartman took out the earphones and turned the volume on low for the 5 of us to hear"

_"_!Shut your fucking face uncle fucker  
youre a cock sucking ass licking uncle fucker  
your an uncle fucker yes its true.  
no body fucks uncles quite like you

Shut YOUR fucking fucking face uncle fucker  
you're the one who fucks your uncle Uncle Fucker  
You Dont eat or sleep or mow the lawn  
You Just Fuck Your Uncle All Day Long!!!!!"

I died with laughter. My god that movie was so awesome it hurt my sides!

I hi-fived Stan. And he hi-fived back. God, I was having fun!

Little did I realize that my fun was about to turn into a living hell, as the girls glared at me like I was the biggest whore they'd ever seen. Well of course I didn't notice, not until later that is

---------------------------------------Wendy's P.O.V--------------------------------------------

'Look at the little slut' I mumbled to myself. She was really getting the better of me

"God, Wendy, you, like, should've seen her in , like, film class today" Bebe told me

"She was like, such a freaking show off"

"That's nothing!" My friend, Cassandra started. "Should've seen her in science! Just 'cause she made this like purple thingy blow up with this blue and green thingy she thinks she's the smartest bitch in school!"

Due to my friends' reports, this Kayden slut was really starting to piss the female percentage of our grade off. Just who does she think she is? Waltzing in here like the queen of the male populos? That's OUR terriotory!

……Just look at her….Living it up with MY STAN…I mean…

MY CARTMAN…..

"Such a little whore…" I grumbled

"Yeah" they agreed with me in usion

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Heidi asked me. She always liked mischief.

"I think I'll have a little word with her…" I stabbed my fork in the 'chicken' that was in my plate as I watched her lean on Stan with laughter.

…………Damn……He was turnng green…

3….

2…

1…..

"BLLLAAA!!!" Stan vomited again. Little man-whore

. This bitch was getting in my way. And I will NOT tolerate it

You and I both know how it goes in this school

Don't

FUCK

With Wendy

Testaburger.

Authors note: I'm sorry! The beginning of the chapter was a bit boring, I know. Even I wasn't satisfied with it at first. I had to write it over!_ i'll be honest though I did start to like it at the END. Tehe Wendy seems really REALLY pissed about my poor little Kayden_

_OUUU! KAYDENS CONFUSED! SOMEBODY HAS A CRUSH!!!! 3_

_Kayden: WHAT? I DO NOT-!!_

_Me: oh please._

_Kayden: I-! I I PROTEST! I-….oh screw it…I need my music_

_Me: yeah you do that…review my readers!_


	4. The Mystery of Stan Marsh's Vomitting

Authors note: Gah, I love you guys! And woot! 4th chapter baby! I'm on a roll like a rolly-polly singin' 'rollin on the river' ! oh! Now let's kill my yammering. x) to the chapter! Oh and , Wendy is getting a little-

xEmerald Ilse: NOOO! DON'T TELL HIM!

Me: why?

xEmerald Ilse: it'll ruin the story! Not to mention the plot!

Me: ah yes, touche madame. Never mind Marsh, get BACK to Kayden!

-----------------------------------Kayden's P.O.V: 2 days later------------------------

Oh oh, I'm real happy now. I dunno why but I just am! Oh I think I know why. Hehe. Stan and I are going to Kyle's house later. Woot! I'm excited!

….Now…How to wear my hair-

Wait a minute! This is Kyle for Christ sake! I shouldn't give a damn if I went there with jeans and a top!

…But fuck, I do care…It's just because I heard his mom was a bitch…. Hmmm

I decided on wearing a blue beret and top, with a white jacket. Of course my lucky fingerless gloves, with white pants and blue converse sneakers. I tucked my pants in the sneakers. This was casual, no?

I finished putting on this really cool dark eyeshadow on when I turned around.

Heron was giving me this weird little sister grin. I decided to ignore it

"OUUUUUUUUU MOM!!!!!! KAYDEN GOTTA BOYFRIENDDDDD"

My decsion was made far to quickly.

"Oh does she? KAYDEN? I WANNA MEET THIS BOY!" My mom shouted from downstairs

God…

"Did I hear the words 'boyfriend' and 'Kayden' in one sentence?"

Fuck…Dad's home

Better face them now. I ran downstairs, thinking of all the ways I could kill Heron without the cops pinning the evidence on me. They're weren't many though

"Aww, she's all dolled up!"

Dolled up? Since the hell when is converse sneakers and berets 'dolled up'?

I prayed that Stan would actually be late, since I didn't know where Kyle lived, He said he'd stop by and we'd walk there.

I hope my dad didn't use his guns…No seriously. He had this talk with me when I was nine

He specifically told me any boy that came the house would either be shot immediately, or he'd just show him the guns to get the idea.

Poor Stan. What did I get him into?

-Ding…Dong-

Shit!

"I'LLLLL GETTTT ITTTTTTT'' Heron yelled, running to the front door like it was the first time she'd ever seen it

…..I regret all those days I didn't go to church….

"OUUUU! HE'S REALLY-" I thrust my hand over her mouth. Both she and I knew what she was about to call him

'Sexy'

EWWWW.

As I strugled with my sister, I greeted Stan

"Hey Stan, this is my worst nightmare of a little sister we call Heron. Ignore everything she says or does because she's crazy"

He laughed as he replied "It's okay. I get siblings."

I invited him inside. I whispered "Warning, my sister thinks you're my boyfriend, and my dad has guns"

He started to look pale as we entered the kitchen, where my singing sister and ''happy-go-lucky-with-a-side-of-aw-our-kayden's-in-love'' parents were sitting at the table.

"Hey Guys, this is Stan. Stan these are my parents. Woo you all meet now we can leave!" I said quickly, almost pulling Stan's shoulder out of socket after the fast 'meet the parents' thing

"Woah! Slow down Kayden! Hello there Stan. I'm Kayden;s dad" He said, sticking his hand out. Damn handshakes….

"Hi Mr. Mars" Stan replied, looking like he knew what he was doing. Sweet. My dad likes that

"What do you plan to do with little Kayden today?"

Woah, LITTLE?

And what exactly did he expect us to do?

AND LITTLE?

"Oh we're going to my friend Kyle's house to study for this history test we have on Thursday"

….We have a history test on Thursday? Either Stan was making this up, or I had been daydreaming in Class today…

"Oh, what time do you plan on bringing her back?"

"Mmm, what time do you want her?"

What is this, a date?

"Around 9:30?"

"Done"

"Oh Vaun, leave them alone. Get outta here kids! Have fun!" my mom said, waving us off

When we were FINALLY outside…

"We have a history test on Thursday?" I asked.

"What? No. in fact I don't know why we're going to Kyle's house, I just know we are because he wants to show us something"

"Why didn't you tell my dad that?"

"Oh, Mr. Mars I'm bringing Kayden to my friend Kyle's house because I really don't know, but he wants to SHOW her something" He looked at me raising his eyebrow

He had a POINT….

We finally got to Kyle's house, and rang the doorbell

"Smile, and be extra polite, his MOM might answer the door" Stan warned me

Wha-?

"Oh hello Stanley! Who's your little friend?" This woman, to whom I believe is Kyle's mom, asked Stan

What's with people calling me little today?

"Hey, Mrs. Broflovski. This is Kyle and I's friend Kayden." He told Kyle's mother

She looked me up and down. Damn, was I being….monitored?

"Oh alright, BUBBY!!!!" She suddenly yelled

Bubby….hehheeee….

"Yeah mom?" Kyle (bubby) answered, climbing downstairs

"Your friends are her, bubby. You guys can go upstairs and do whatever okay?"

"….Okay, mom. C'mon guys" Kyle said, grabbing his stuff

"We're not going upstairs?" I asked. What exactly was going on now?

The two boys before me grinned. What were they planning…?

"Nope, we're going to Stan's house!" Kyle commented with a grin

Say wha-?

Before I could protest, they dragged me two houses down to apparently Stan's house.

Stan opened the door

"ELLO?" He asked, the seemingly empty house.

"Stan?" I man of about 40, ( perhaps?) Answered.

"Hey dad, this is my friend Kayden"

I waved

He looked me up and down, slowly…

Um, what's with everyone today?

"Hey kids, you guys can go upstairs, except you Stanley" he replied

Shit. Did I get him in trouble?

was staring…at my hand?

I looked down. –gasp-

Stan…was still holding it

I kinda didn't wanna let go…it felt so..warm…

WAIT WAIT NO!

"Uh…Stan.." I nudged him gentley

"Hmm?" he looked down. Then he turned beet red "Oh sorry!" he let go

Kyle and I raced upstairs

-----------------------------------------Stan's P.O.V----------------------------

Dammit, what did dad want now?

"Stan" he said, sitting down and patting the place next to him. I sat

"Yeah?" I asked

"Aren't you dating that Wendy girl?" His voice trailed off a bit

I cringed

"NO. Dad, we broke up awhile ago…WHY…do you ask?" I was curious. What made him ask this when Wendy and I broke up months ago?

He smiled "That Kayden chick is really-"

"NO. NO AND NO." I stated, firmly. He meets her and already starts playing match maker?

"Oh c'mon Stan, you were already holding her HAND…"

So?....Her hand was nice and soft though….

"Wait where are you going with this?" I asked, getting annoyed. Damn parents…

"All I'm saying is that the girl is pretty, and you better make a move before-SHARON!!" He cried

Oh, thank god mom!

"And that's MY cue! Bye bye!" I ran upstairs

------Kayden's P.O.V-----

Jesus Christ

I'm in….HIS ROOM….

I mean it isn't a big deal really but it's like…wow…

I guess Kyle sense my awkwardness, because he then asked

"Kayden? Have you never been in a guys room before?"

I felt my face flush..

The truth was I have, but it was MUCH different…we didn't have sex or anything, but it was different because well. He was like a brother to me. That was because he's my brothers FRIEND and whatever

"Well yeah, have you never been in a girl's room, frodo?" I inquired

"Yup"

Good. Then he had nothing to smirk about. I looked outside

"Holy crap! You guys have a freaking club house?" I started laughing

"Ugh…." I looked at the door. Stan was standing there looking disgusted

"That was from when we were 8…" he glanced at Kyle. He shuddered

"What happened? You guys kissed a girl?" I asked, now finding this very amusing

"No, HE kissed a girl. I got dared to shove a stick up my-never mind" Stan answered me

Bah! BAD IMAGE! But oh my god! Kyle kissed a girl! Twah!

"Who was she?" I asked. This was fun

Kyle looked both disgusted, and pleased at the same time

"Uh…it was um…Bebe…."

BEBE??? OH MY FREAKING JEHOVIAH TAKING A BUBBLE BATH WITH MOSES!

"BEBE?!?! HAHAHAAAA" I laughed so hard, I fell outta my chair

"It was..horrible…Oh my god that jew has such a sexy ass!" he mocked bebe

"Heheheee, she liked your ass…." I giggiled

"Yup, and when he ran screaming, she actually said 'shake it'" Stan remarked

Wow, this chick is weird.

"ANYWAY! Back to biz-e-ness! What did you bring me here for?" I pinned them, mentally of course

"Yeah Kyle, the fuck did you bring us here for?" Stan asked Kyle

Wait, he didn't know either?

Kyle looked sheepish

"I just have some harmless questions…"

Harmless questions?

DANGER! DANGER! DANGEROUS QUESTIONS! A little siren went off in my head…

"Okay look, I've been hearing about…things…for the past 2 weeks about the both of you." He started

Of course he had, of course of course.

"Like…?" I questioned, quirking my eyebrow in my 'what exactly..?' way

"WELL…well I um" he was fiddling with his damn hands…

"DAMNIT FRODO SPIT IT OUT!" I exclaimed

"THAT YOU AND STAN LIKE EACH OTHER AND IT'S BECOMING NOTICABLE TO A POINT OF NON-EXSITANCE!"

Say WHAT?

"WHAT?" We both yelled. Why, why do people try to ruin completely normal relationships?

"…Damn.." Stan said, whistling and sitting next to me on his bed.

Man fuck all this…

"Okay okay, so…what exactly are they saying?" I inquired.

"Well, they say how cute it is how Stan keeps vomitting in front of you, and how your completely clueless to what it means"

"It MEANS something?" I wonder…

"Well yeah he- OW!" Stan threw his shoe at Kyle

"AH AH AH! Kyle.." Stan warned him playfully

"Oh c'mon Stan! Tell me what it means!" I slapped him playfully on the arm

"NEVER!" he threw his pillow at me. I gasped

"NO YOU-!" I glomped him (A/N: Glomp: you playfuly hug/tackled a person) And landed on top of him

"Now Marsh, you beter tell me WHAT IT MEANS!"

"You better tell her!" Kyle warned, laughing as he saw his best friend pumled by a girl

"GRAWR! NEVERRR! I'D HAVE TO KISS-"

Then suddenly the door opened. And his MOM walked in!!!!

!!!!!

"Stan? What's with all the yelling- OH MY GOOD GOD" she shrieked

Holy..I jumped off

"Hi..Mrs. Marsh!" I said weakly, Kyle's mouth shaped into a "O"

Stan on the other hand, looked both horrified and amused.

"HEEEYYYY MOM…" He said, grinning

"Stan…I've never met this…girl"

Crap.

"Oh..oh! this is Kayden" As he said my name my beret fell off

I got up and said "Hi ..I'm Kayden Mars"

"Mars?" she asked, with a twinkle in her eye

"Yeah, like the planet" I smiled

"Funny, if you and Stanley ever get married all you'll have to do is add an-"

"AND THANK YOU MOM FOR CHECKING UP ON MEE" Stan cut her off quickly before she could finish. She left.

I sighed "Jesus christ, I just realized how similar our names are" I said. It's true, since I really never thought about stan's LAST name…

"Weird…"

"Mhmmm"

---------------------------------Magical time skippy thing. Next day. 4th Biolgy -----------

SHIT! I HATE HUMAN BIOLGY!!

Whoops. Sorry for the outburst

I was having a kind a crappy ass day… Yesterday was weird, and I'm still trying to figure out what the hell Stan's vomitting could POSSIBLY mean!

I'm sorry, but my curiosity was to great. I looked at the collection of Human B. books and I looked up 'causes of vomitting'

To my dismay, there were several

-Disgust

-Sickness

-Act

-Health Problem

-Habit

-Affection

Woah, affection? I flipped to that chapter

'_One of the rare reasons why people vomit frequently, is when they have no clue how to hide they're emotions. Henceforth, all that fatigue instead of the common 'blush' they vomit any time they see, or sometimes when the habit is trying to controlled, anytime they think about a person they have great affection towards sexually.'_

___Holy crap! Could that be-?_

___Na, Stan? Really?_

___While I was lost in my thoughts, I got a note in the shape of an airplane_

___(A/N: Over the 2-3 days Kayden has gotten to know pretty much everything about everyone, so just follow along m'kay?)_

___I opened it, Making sure Mr. Robinson wasn't watching_

-Meet me by the Slide at recess x Wendy-

Wendy? what the hell could she want?

-BRRRINGGGGGGGG-

Authors Note: omg! What could wendy want? Only I know of course xD so, how do you guys like the story? Whadda think is gonna happen? Hmm? And yay! This is my longest chapter! Oh I feel so p


	5. To see another problem, calls for a bet!

**Authors note: omfg! It's the 5th chapter! Emerald is in love with it so I am happy. Mission accomplished! Now, this is where all the drama mama's are wanted, so let's bring 'em out! (jerry! Jerry! Jerry!) XD **

---------A little bitty remembering of what happened in the last chappy!----

-Briiiing!-

-----------------------Kayden's P.O.V Present time--------------------------

-Meet me by the Slide at recess x Wendy-

Wendy? what the hell could she want?

-BRRRINGGGGGGGG-

Oh, good. i could finally figure out what she wants. i leaped down from my chair and ran outside.

I ran up to the slide. There she was waiting for me, her arms crossed over her chest....

Shit.

She looked mad

"Hey wendy, what's up?" I asked

".....What the hell is wrong with you...." she stated, clearly not giving a damn

Huh?

"Am i missing something?" I asked. what the hell was her problem?

"What's your relationship with stan...?"

How is that YOUR buisness?

"Oh, we're real good friends. In fact me and all of the boys are....why...?" I told her. well, it WAS the truth! wasn't it?

"I heard you went to his house yesterday"

"Yeah, me and Kyle did"

"What did you guys…I dunno…do there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

Again, how is that YOUR buisness?

"We did stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Wendy, why are you conering me all of a sudden?" I asked.

"I want you to stay away from Stan" she answered flatly

I'm sorry, what?

"Sorry Wendy, but I'll do no such thin-"

-SLAP-

…I know she didn't just slap me….i KNOW she did not-!

My face was turned to the side, my left cheek red from where Wendy had slapped me

I wasn't going to act....just yet....

"I SAID STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM! ARE YOU DEAF-"

I turned my head slowly...

-SMACK-

"Bitch!"

Before i knew what was happening, she PINNED me to the freaking ground!

"I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR HIM! UNDERSTAND?!?!" she screamed this while punching me over and over again with every word

i rolled her over and pinned her to the ground

"WHY? HE SURE AS HELL ISN'T YOURS! WHAT YOU WANNA KEEP HIM ON A LEASH OR SOMETHING? WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

By this time the whole group of kids that were around were watching, With the smirk of the classic 'cat fight' on their faces

..........Perverts......

She then turned me over and slapped me again

"I NEVER CLAIMED HIM AS MY OWN, YOU STUPID SLUT!" She yelled

"YOUR CALLING ME THE STUPID SLUT? YOU HEART BREAKING, BACK STABBING, TWO TIMING WHORE! GET YOUR ASS OFF ME!" I exclaimed and kicked her off , then i tackled her and we rolled several times until she, yet again, was on me

She thrust her hand over my chest. I punched her, giving her a bloody lip, and turned her over, clearly getting tired of this

"LISTEN TESTABURGER...AND I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE,YOU LEFT STAN IN THE DUST YOU ARE NOW WITH CARTMAN, WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM??? HE ISN'T YOURS WENDY YOU GAVE UP THAT CHANCE, WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE AND LET HIM BE HAPPY?" i said roughly, then calmly as i started to finish.

She started crying. That's when I felt a twinge of guilt run down my spine…was..was I to rough with her?

Just as if on cue, Stan, Kyle and Kenny ran over

"OH MY GOD KAYDEN ARE YOU OKAY?" Stan yelled, stretching his hand to help me up. i took it and said

"I'm okay, Stan, thanks" I answered, looking into his concerned blue eyes.

…Damn those eyes…

I glanced at Wendy

"I dunno about Wendy though…" I stated gloomily, the guilt was showing over my face now…

That's when all these thoughts filled my mind, I'm not a bad person...am I....? I mean.. I felt really bad for her, because she was sad. But she needs to MOVE ON...

"DAMN! YOU REALLY BEAT HER ASS! THAT WAS LIKE …I DUNNO..PORN IN FIGHTING STYLE! WOO! Kayden …..damn..." Kenny said.

That both made me feel better, and worse.

I turned around. Wendy had left. I expected the principal to call, but… nothing happened

What's with this school? I love it and all but wow.

---------------------------Stark's pond. After school Kayden's P.O.V---------------

I was walking along the pond…thinking about what happened a few hours ago.

I had fought

With Wendy Testaburger.

And for what? Over Stan?

I mean, it's not as if i-

I stopped in my tracks and played with this pendant I had on my neck. I had a terrible habit of rubbing it with my fingers whenever I didn't know what I was thinking, or I was stuck.

My best friend in the world gave me that pendant. The day he died, though

When we were 11 years old he died in a car accident. And it's all my fault. He pushed me..out of the way..In the pendant there's a picture of us on the right side, and some words that read 'Fight for what you believe in, and what you want! Your best friend for life-Tobi' on the left

Damn you, Tobias…

I rubbed it and started thinking..Fudge

I suppose I should be the bigger woman and apoligize to Wendy. I REALLY don't want to, but I will.

But you know, after I get home and such. I WILL NOT…by any means call her. She can put down the phone and I'll get really impacient.

---------------------Later-------------------------

I'm…tired?

Since when am I tired? Whatever, I'll go grab my lucky charms and socks and watch Reba or something.

--Easy now, no need fi fall down. Easy now no need fi fall down. Rock dat run dat cuh da weh we from --

Was that my phone? I picked it up. Stan was calling me. Woo!

I answered

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Hi Marsh"

"Mars."

"What's up?"

"Wondering if your alright"

"Damnit Marsh I'm about you?"

"Oh I'm good, if you classify 'good' as being endlessly mocked by Shelly about how my so called 'girlfriend's' name has only one letter missing from-"

"GAH AH! No no no. None of that."

"Alrighty, algerbra homework?"

"HOLY SHIT WE HAVE ALGEBRA HOMEWORK"

"Hehehe, no we don't. At least not since the last time I checked"

"I really need to learn to stop daydreaming in class…"

"I always WONDERED what you were daydreaming about"

"None of your beeswax, Marsh."

"Fine. Will you at least give me a clue?"

"I'm studding the repulsive reasons of why vomitting is a habit"

"Basically your trying to figure me out?"

"You can say that. There was an unbelievable explaination!"

"Oh..what was it?"

"Well the one that caught my eye was 'affection' "

I heard him gulp over the phone.

"Af-affection? What's that about?"

"I dunno, but it said it happens when someone is near a person the have sexual feelings for another person" I laughed as I finished that sentence.

"Ah…okay…well cya later Kayden" he hung up.

Hmm…not suspecious at all.

--------------------Next day:School. 11:00 am---------------------

-Ding, ding ding—

"Hello, I'm Kaycey Miller, and these….are the annoucements"

"The announcements?" I asked, quirking my eyebrows.

Stan shruged, Kenny grinned, Kyle smiled, and Cartman, well he just didn't give a damn.

"Today the EU Birkmire sceince award ceremony will be taking place….at 5:30 pm. A writing compition will be launched….. in later Valentines day dance is coming up….and the teachers…have picked a committee. The release of who is on it……shall be stated in an emerceny Assembly…in 10 minutes…I'm Kaycey Miller" He finished

"Awesome, no lecture on how not to look like a whore from ! woo!" I said and Kyle laughed

"How many times has she told you not to wear a halter top, Kayden?"

I glanced at my top.

"A million times,Kyle, a million times"

Holy crap we've been talking for 10 minutes. The bell rang and we rushed to the auditorium.

was standing with a microphone

Aw, hell. And I wanted to be serious when listening!

"Good morning students. We've got the list here on the students that are gonna help with the dance, m'kay,-Oh hold on, children"

He turned around and I nudged stan

"Hey, I have an idea" I said, grinning

"All ears."

"What if we have a bet?" I asked

"Depends on the bet…what do you have in mind?"

"Every time Mackey says m'kay I get to dare you to do something, and no backouts! Same goes for you" I said, smirking. I intended on finding out EXACTLY why marsh vomits, and if it had to go to drastic measures, it most certainly would.

"Hmm…" He thought.

"Oh and Kyle,Kenny, want in? Even you to, fat ass" I offered. This was gonna be real fun, I'm tellin you!

"I'm in" Kenny said, crossing his arms over his chest while grinning. Damn, he better not be thinking any perverted shit…

"Tsh, whatever hoe. I'll join in on this gay fest" Cartman replied

"This will resolve in bad karma, but because I want answers to some un-solved questions, sure" Kyle agreed.

Sweet, I;m in a bet

Now let's get back to Mackey

"Sorry boys and girls, m'kay" He apologized strike one.

"As you already know, we have the comitee list right here, and now I'm gonna read it, m'kay. Uh, Sheila Tompson, Jessica Moore, Herold Turner, Butters Stoch, Wendy Testaburger, Keyanna Knight, Stan Marsh, Sasha Ramsody, Kyle Broflvoski and Kayden Mars" He finished

HOLY CRAP I'M ON THE DAMN LIST. But sweet! Kyle and Stan are with me. And strike two! Woot!

So, two dares for each of us. Wow.

Authors note: damn, if only my little kay-kay (kayden) knew how much trouble she was gonna get in. and omfg sorry i took so long been havin some writers block. and yes this chapter is bit 'wtf is going on' ish. but it's just to confuse ya. and also, kinda-a filler for somethiing someone might wanna use against kayden to get to her *cough* her pendant *cough* wendy *cough* . and also, she needed a way to find out about stan's vomitting! of course this would help!


	6. I bring forth an evil Jew and romance!

Authors Note: FTW! NEXT CHAPPY! I'm sorry, but writers block is such an evil thing, it took me DAYS to come up with this! Meza sowwie emrald. anyway! To the lovers!

We walked out of the auditorium, and I was searching my head for possible 'dares' I could give them. I honestly didn't care, Marsh was my ONLY prey at the moment. That vomitting secret shall be out!

"Ah, free periods" I sighed while spinning in a circle, then stopping

"Who goes first?" I asked.

"The term 'ladies first' comes to mind" Kyle retorted, grinning in my direction

"Then I suppose that means you, frodo!" I replied with a smirk

Stan chuckled, and Kenny laughed. Cartman did smile, but not for to long

"Har-de har har -.- fine, uh…I got it!"

"Then spit it out" Stan said exasperated.

"Kayden" Kyle looked at me, grinning

"Frodo?" I replied

"I dare you and Stan to do a romance scene in film class today in front of EVERYONE"

My smile was literally ripped from my face. And they said he wasn't evil? LIES!

"WHAT…" I started, fuming in my mind

"May I ask would you GET from this frodo?"

"I want to know if you and stan have emotions for each other, if not this should be an easy task, if it is, oh it'll be pure hell"

"Damn jew" Cartman retorted, looking the slightest bit of shocked when Kyle's words sunk in

"Didn't know you were that evil..fuckin' jew…"

"Shut up, fat-ass. You know nothing about me." Kyle replied triumphantly

I on the other hand, was completely mortified. A-a romance scene? What the HELL was this?

My mind told me not to look at Stan, but I refused

I took a glance….dear god he looked just as bad as me.

What's wrong with us? I mean we don't LIKE each other or anything. And he said a romance scene, it's not as if all romance scenes have…kissing….

Ugh…I think I'm going to be ill…

"Oh but here's the best part my dears" Fuck. Frodo wasn't done ruining my life yet!

"Kenny just gave me a great idea"

I glared at kenny. Damn him, he might make it all perverted and such

"You will perform the scene in general assembly instead of film class, and don't worry I'll let the teachers know ahead of time" Kyle grinned wickedly

W-what? GENERAL ASSEMBLY? DUDE NO!

General assembly is when EVERY kid from EVERY grade watches! DEAR MERCIFUL GOD HERON WILL SEE, AND OH MY TAP DANCIN' CHRIST! JOSEPH WILL SEE IT TO! (A/N: I don't think I mentioned joseph, but for the record that's her older brother ^_^ he's 15, btw)

"KYLE. That's a bit MUCH" Stan started, his face flustered so red it looked like a tomato.

"When my question is unanswered" Kyle remarked, shifting his weight

"It'll get answered one way or another."

God, help us please

I sighed "Fine, I'll do it if stan does"

"I'm in, I mean he won't get any satisfaction from this, because…" He stopped abruptly.

As if I didn't know what he was going to say, but I decided to put it behind me.

"Then it's settled. When's the next general 'sembly, frodo?" I asked

"Erm…..oh, day after tomorrow" he answered

"WHA-"

"AH AH NO BUTS!"

-GROAN-

--------------------Film class: 7th period----------------

Ooooooh! Frodo shall die, I swear it!

said he was grading test papers, so that we could do whatever we want as long as it had to do with film. Of course that was the time I huddled with stan

"Okay, when everyone told me how 'sweet' Kyle was, I believe they never had a bet with him"

Stan smirked, then frowned

"Never knew he was so damn evil and I knew him for so long!" he retorted

"Well, it's always the quiet ones that snap" I giggled "Did he give you the script?"

"I haven't read it yet" He replied, whipping out two pages tied together with ribbon

Even though he's evil, Kyle is still a damn girl

"We can pratice at my house, if you want" I offered

"Sure"

Alright then.

A:N: OKAY! I took YEARS to get this up, writers block is evil! Well at least I know exactly what to write for next time

Dear lord, Kyle…is EVIL O_O never saw it coming! Emrald meza so sorry!

Isn't it WONDERFUL how EVIL my sexy….delicous…(drool)

*kayden smacks me* sorry! I need that…em..i was saying…Isn't it wondeful how Kyle is so evil here?

I mean, I think we all know that when kyle wants something, be DAMNED HE SHALL GET IT!

Of course he knew Kayden was LYIN' when she said she no likies stan. TSHHHH SHE LOVES STAN!

Kayden: I DO NOT!

Me: hush, I created you I can make you say whatever I want

Kayden: CAN! NOT!

Me: orly? (writes)

Kayden: wha- what's happenin- I LOVE STANLEH!!!! O_o I didn't say that!

Me: oh you didn't but I made you. See?

Kayden - -''

Butttttttt! Anyway! I'll try to update quicker okay? Okay ^_^

(heads up, wendy gets really really bitchy after this chapter! O_O)


	7. Acting Skills and Explainations

Authors Note: OH MY GOD! I CAN FINALLY UPDATE! THANK YOU JESUS!

---------Kayden's P.O.V after school----------

Damn you Frodo

Stan was at my house and we had just finished reading the script, That apparently Kyle had written himself. It was good, but VERY sexual. And that annoyed me

"Still up for it?'' I asked Marsh. His face was red

"Well….sure…I mean it isn't as bad as I thought it'd be" Stan shrugged and grinned at me.

"Can you act?" I inquired. I KNOW I can act, it was him I was worried about

"Sure"

"Then we're set"

So we memorized a few lines and tried it out (A/N: okay, I know. But I am NOT gonna show WHAT they do, that'll spoil the NEXT chapter. But, I will make Kayden explain the plot of the story ;])

I suppose Frodo was writing a play, and he had given us one of the scenes to act. My characters name was Rindai (RIN-DIE) She was a tomboy and she loved vehicles. She had a gift for them because her dad owned a car shop. She could repair them, classify them and everything. The boys on her street were sexist, and thought only the male gender should know about that kind of stuff, Therefore they didn't believe she was a girl and constantly tried to prove she was a guy through ridiculous traps and tricks. What they didn't know,however, was that Rindai was in love with a boy (Stan's Character) Kael, (KAY-EL) but denied her love for him all the time. He to loved her, but ALSO denied it (he had had problems with women (his mother) at times) The funny thing was they are both unaware as to each others affection towards each other..

In the scene we were acting, Rindai and Kael were **flirting. Very very sexually**

**And that was the problem**

"**Can you act?" He asked**

"**Yup"**

"**Okay let's try the skateboard part-"**

**We practiced FOREVER **

**Tomorrow was the day we'd perform**

**Dear lord **


	8. Rindai and Kael Trouble for Wendy!

_**Authors Note: HOLY HELL. It's time! XD! And if your wondering, that play Kyle made up? I wrote that from scratch. Yes yes it was all me ^_^ NOW ENOUGH BABLING! TO ZE ACT!**_

_**----Kayden's P.O.V---------**_

_**Oh my god**_

_**Today's the day**_

_**I got up and took a shower. Then put my hair up at the crown of my head, but my hair was long so it still tickled the back of my neck.**_

_**I rifled through my closet and found the black cocktail dress my mom had given me for my birthday. (A/N: They are assigned clothes to wear during the little act. She NEVER would've worn a dress if she didn't have to!)**_

_**It was just above my knees and simple. But a bit shiny because it had two silver streaks on either side. My black converse sneakers were tights on my ankles, as if they knew how embarrassed I was**_

_**Silver watch**_

_**Fingeless gloves**_

_**Silver small hooped earrings**_

_**Tan eye shadow, a little blush, lipgloss.**_

_**I feel like such a girl…..urugh….**_

_**I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. And I was almost out the door when**_

"_**Where are you going dressed like that?"**_

_**Damn**_

"_**Mom, I have to do a play today"**_

"_**By yourself?"**_

"_**No, I'm doing it with someone else"**_

"_**Only you and another kid?"**_

"_**Yup"**_

"_**Why?"**_

_**I groaned. Good lord. What did she think?**_

"_**Because"**_

"_**I'd bet you were doing this with that boy you brought over the other day" She said, smirking**_

_**I didn't want to admit defeat, but my nerves and blood vesseles didn't seem to care about my determinacy. I blushed**_

"_**A ha!"**_

"_**Mom!"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**I'm gonna be late" I fumed. Then as if I really needed it..**_

"_**Aww, Kayden's got a boyfriend" My brother Joseph chimed.**_

"_**Joseph"**_

"_**Kayden"**_

"_**We meet again?"**_

"_**It was bound to happen sister dear"**_

"_**Idiot"**_

"_**Lovesick"**_

"_**Witch boy"**_

"_**Disney freak"**_

"_**Jack rabbit"**_

"_**Jack FISH!"**_

_**Gasp. He pulled the fish card. He had won (A/N: I have this game with my brother when we diss each other. Whoever calls the other a jack fish first wins. XD)**_

"_**Stan isn't my boyfriend Joey" I remarked, getting really annoyed at how dumb my family was getting**_

"_**Sure he isn't. Is that why you guys were on the computer all night?"**_

_**SELL OUT!**_

"_**It wasn't all night! 6 pm through 11 pm could NEVER be all night!" I tried defending myself. THAT WAS NOT ALL NIGHT!**_

"_**But it was a long time"**_

"_**Whatever, I'm leaving"**_

_**-------School around…eh…7:30 pm ---------------**_

"_**Half an hour till we die" I thought to myself, as I walked through the hallway. Kids were looking at me and whispering, I could partially read their minds **_

'_**Isn't that Kayden?'**_

'_**Damn, she looks GOOD'**_

'_**SHE'S WEARING A DRESS? I MUST GET THIS ON MY PHONE!'**_

_**Meh, whatever.**_

_**I found Stan at his locker (His was 2 lockers down from mine) and said**_

"_**Hey Kael"**_

"_**Rindai"**_

"_**You look awesome"**_

"_**So do you"**_

_**You know what I'm wearing, but lord stan just looked AMAZING. He was wearin a white shirt with a black jeans jacket and black jeans. His black and white striped converse sneakers just completed the awesomness.**_

"_**Well well well" Kyle said, approaching us with a triumphant grin.**_

"_**Hi Kyle" I replied, grinning as if I were happy. When Stan and I were talking on the computer last night, we had discussed about not making Frodo here e to pleased with himself, and we'd act like we were happy to be doing this.**_

"_**Hey Kyle, I have a question" Stan took out the script and pointed to a line.**_

"_**Her dad comes in, who exactly is suppose to be her-"**_

"_**And that's the surprise! I'm going to be acting with you" Frodo answered**_

_**The both of us looked at Kyle like he was an alien from mars. Acting? With us? What the hell?**_

"_**Alright!" I chimed**_

"_**I mean, Stan IS my best friend. I may be evil, but not THAT evil"**_

_**Sure. I totally believe you**_

_**Oh god damn. I glanced at the clock**_

_**20 minutes before we die**_

"_**Hey fags and fagesses" Cartman smirked, leaning his bulky self on the lockers**_

"_**Shut up fat-ass" Frodo retorted**_

"_**Fagesses?'' I asked**_

"_**Is that even a word?''**_

''_**Yes, you dumb hoe." And that's when he actually took the time to look at me. He nearly did a double take**_

"_**God damn hoe" He gawked**_

"_**What?" I asked**_

"_**I would fuck you….but…" He stopped, me slightly twitching**_

"_**Kenny would want you first, and Kyle here would be jealous." He finished**_

"_**I'd WHAT?"**_

"_**Oh come on jew, we all know you love me." Cartman grinned.**_

"_**Urugh…I'm gonna be SICK.." Kyle lutched his stomach.**_

_**Even I knew Kyle would be jealous if anyone got near Cartman in any sexual way.**_

"_**Want who firs- DAMN!" Kenny exclaimed, coming out from behind us**_

_**Now seriously, I can NOT look that awesome in a short dress and sneakers!**_

"_**What the hell is wrong with you guys today?, she's attractive, but jeez!" Kyle remarked**_

"_**Okay, Stan if you're not gonna say anything, I swear I will jump her" Kenny told Stan, making hand motions implying squeezing my boobies **_

"_**Erm….it just got really awkward" I remarked**_

_**Oh my god….5 minutes till death…**_

"_**Stan, we're not using the script right?" I inquired**_

"_**Nope, complete memorizing. Why?"**_

"_**Sorry, I'm worrying my shoes off and it's annoying"**_

"_**It happens"**_

_**-Ding, ding ding-**_

"_**Hello, I'm Kaycey Miller…..and these….are the morning announcements"**_

"_**Oh god" I started rubbing my necklace. My nervousness was getting to me, and if I needed any comfort from that necklace, now would be the time**_

"_**Today's lunch will be….Mac 'n' cheese….or pizza….The decorating committee is to have a meeting….at fourth period….All students are to meet in the assembly hall for the weekly announcements, and a special by two students…..I'm Kaycey Miller"**_

_**NOOOOO! Thoughts poured into my head, My positive side fighting with my negative**_

_**What if I mess up?**_

_**No, you're a great actress!**_

_**But what if you slip and fall?**_

_**Over what?**_

_**WHAT IF I SAY THE WRONG LINE?**_

_**Oh please, you're memory is wonderful**_

_**But-**_

_**NO BUTS!**_

**When they stopped arguing, one thought that both of them could agree on said**

_**I wish Tobi was here…**_

**Every living part of me wanted him back, But it would never happen.**

"**Kayden? KAYDEN?" Stan was waving his hand up and down in my face**

"**Oh, sorry….I was….lost…"**

"**I'll say"**

**I giggled. Every time he made me laugh, I forgot about Tobi…that was bad, but it made me feel so much better…**

**I can't explain it, but every time I'm around Stan I get this bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach, and my heart starts to feel swollen. I thought it was heart burn at first but now I just think it's because he's my friend**

**NO. I DO NOT LOVE HIM. Don't give me that SMIRK.**

**I looked around. We were in the auditorium? Jesus, must have been walking and thinking without realizing. I snapped back to reality when Stan, Kyle and I had been asked to come to the back stage**

"**Okay you three, you all have to act for us, m'kay, and and I don't want you to be nervous, m'kay but if you are, that's completely natural…unlike steroids….steroids are bad, m'kay.." said, at the end when he started ranting about steroids, we all kinda tuned him out….**

"**Okay " Principal Victoria said, then she exited stage left and I could hear her starting the assembly**

"**Hello students!, Welcome to the assembly. This morning we're giving you all a little treat…"**

"**Kyle, I'm sh-shaking" I told him**

"**That's normal, I;ve seen you act in film class. You're awesome! Don't worry about it" He told me**

"**He;s right Kayden. I can't act, but I don't give a damn about it" Stan agreed**

**I high fived the both of them. And for the record, on the stage where Principal Victoria was, there was a broken down car, a skate board, a table next to the car with several tools and oil. Just to let you know**

"**- And let me stop yammering now, and introduce the actors!" She said, as she left the stage. That was Stan's cue. The lights dimmed, and he left…**

**He got on the skateboard and slid under the car using his tools to 'fix' it**

"**Ugh" He said, now going into full-Kael-Character**

"**Dunno WHAT's wrong with this here car, might need a professional.." That was my cue.**

"**Or" I said, walking in**

"**Would the big brave let little-ol' me help him?" I batted my eyelashes as I pulled him out from under the car with my sneaker**

"**Oh Rindai" He scrambled up, embarrassed that I was that close to him**

"**A little lady like yourself should be…sewing or something like that. Not handling machanics" He scoffed, and that got a good amount of girls scoffing themselves. I even heard a "YEAH RIGHT!" **

"**Oh PUH-LEASE!" I exclaimed, making my face red from anger. I got up and went up to him, pulling him by the collar**

"**You now MIGHT WELL that I can handle cars just as well as any ol' boy in this here town Kael! Don't play dumb with me!" I let him go and walked away, showing him my back**

"**It IS cute when you play dumb though…" I said under my breath. He smirked, although I couldn't see it. He then wrapped his arms around my waste and I cringed. Receiving a lot of ouus and ahhhs and HA! I KNEW IT!'s**

**Then out of his right hand popped a wrench. I grabbed it and headed for the car.**

**While under the car and on the skateboard, I could hear him say**

"**You SURE you know what you doin' Rindai?"**

"**I know better than you!"**

"**Oh SURE SURE!" He mocked**

**What I didn't know was that he was looking at my legs. The boys in the crowd were laughing and the girls giggling**

"**Hmmm" I said from under the car.**

"**What's the problem?"**

"**Won't start" he replied, leaning on the table**

"**Your alternator is bein' evil" I replied, getting out from under the car, with a few oil blotches on my face.**

"**Oh….what to do then?" He asked**

"**Replace the battery" I said, tossing him the rag I had used.**

**He gawked**

"**Might thanks rin" He grinned**

"**Your welcome, you wig-nut" I smirked.**

**(A/N: A wig-nut in my country is what you call someone after they doubted you for doing something, and you successfully did it to their face. Or, it ould also be a playful insult)**

"**Tsh, whatever" 'Kael' remarked, approaching me again.**

**I used my fingers to 'walk' up his chest**

"**Little girls can't fix cars?''**

"**I never said THAT''**

"**You wanted to"**

"**How do you know?"**

**We were inches away from each others lips….I swore I heard someone yell **

"**KISS HIM GOD DAMN IT!"**

**Then I pulled away seductive like.**

"**Then what exactly were you saying?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest, waiting for his reply**

**He bit his lip, and sat down next to me. I turned my head to the opposite direction. He rubbed his neck**

**Then I felt a hand trace the side of MY neck. I squirmed a little as he got closer. I felt his breath on me, as my faced flushed red.**

"**I'm saying" He hugged me**

"**That you're a very, delicious looking girl" I turned and stared at him**

"**You little pervert" I pushed him on the floor and got on top of him, out waist exactly in line.**

**He laughed**

"**And what are you?"**

"**The innocent little daddy's girl your about to corrupt" I replied, unbuttoning his shirt a little…**

**My hair fell out of it's pony tail as we leaned in to each other and…**

**We started making out**

**It was an act, but it felt so….real…**

**Whoops and HROOS! Were heard as we continued, then…**

**I heard the fake door from behind me slam. Kyle was inside now!**

**I got up frantically and smoothed out my dress and Stan popped up**

"**Eller there son" Kyle said to Stan**

"**Hi sir" he replied**

"**What, erm, were you and my little Rindai doin' there?" Kyle asked, quirking his eyebrow up**

**The whole crowd gasped.**

"**Uh…I was showing Kael here how to…." I tried to think**

**Suggestions flew out from the audience**

"**SAY YOU WERE TEACHING HIM TO BUTTON HIS SHIRT!"**

"**NO! THAT'S STUPID! SAY YOU TRIPPED!"**

"**NO! JUST SAY THE TRUTH!:**

**When they quieted down I answered**

"**Daddy, I was showing Kael how to…replace a battery! When I um…" I kicked the wrench I dropped over to the side of the floor we were laying on**

"**When I tripped over this!" I pointed to the wrench I supposingly 'tripped' over. The crowd roared with laughter.**

"**Der…okay then…?" Kyle scratched his head**

"**Oh daddy, what did you expect?" I laughed**

"**Um…I don't know…" He replied, looking dumbfounded.**

"**Daddy's little angel broke out of prison" Kael whispered in my ear as my 'dad' left the stage. We followed and that was the end of the act.**

**They stood and yelled, applauded everything! I didn't think they'd like it THAT much!**

**--------------Wendy's P.O.V in the crowd---------------**

**That…was good….**

**But that was the last straw! SHE KISSED HIM! IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!**

**What the HELL was that?**

**Okay that was it. I turned to Bebe. She was glaring at the stage**

"**I've got an idea" I said, her face and about 3 other girls' lit up.**

"**I want you guys to find out what's most important to Miss Kayden here, then SNATCH it, if it's a material object" I remarked, rubbing my hands together**

"**And what if it isn't?" Liana asked**

"**Oh please, she's a girl. All of us have a material we couldn't live without" **

**They nodded in agreement**

**After that vomit-jerking performance, gave us a lecture on drugs (ugh) and then dismissed us. The assembly took up about 3 periods, so we only had 4 for the rest of the day.**

**This was good, because each of the 4 of us were in each of Kayden's classes**

**Operation make-that-little-slut-wish-she-was-never-born was at go.**


End file.
